movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloopers, Outtakes, and Mistakes
Lionel: Are you saying I'm stupid? Sandy: No. Lionel: Do I look stupid to you? (Sandy laughs) (Lionel sighs) Sandy: I'm sorry. Lionel: Are you saying I'm stupid? (Sandy laughs) Lionel: Oh. Sandy: I'm sorry. I got it. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just do it again. I'm fine. Lionel: Are you saying I'm stupid? Sandy: Yes! Lionel: This is the fifth-tenth take. I cannot work like this, I'll be in my trailer. Sandy: You know. I need a break. So let's try again after a break. (Kessie pees suddenly) (we gasp) Priscilla: Uh oh. Towel! I need a towel over here! (we laugh) Priscilla: Eck. Dexter: Cut! Stephen Squirrelsky: Andrew, Maybe... (Laughs) I'm sorry. He has something in his nose. (Laughs) Andrew: Pardon?! Stephen Squirrelsky: Make up. Andrew: Oh! That! Big C: What can we do? Stephen Squirrelsky: Use your head. Big C: But I cannot use my head! (We charged) (BUMP!) All: Oh! Big C: That smarts. Panda: I feel a song coming on. (WHAM!) Panda: Oh! Psy, I'm sorry. Did I hurt your experiment? You gotta aim it right at my hand, I'm not quite a good catch. Okay, I'm ready for another take. (BOOM!) Panda: Oh! (rubs his face) Panda: Oh no! Oh no! I think I got a headache! (pats his head) (Amy tosses Andrew across the room, Shorts rips off and he crashes) Andrew: Ow! (Amy and Andrew laughs) Andrew: Goodness. Now I'm in my trunks. Amy: Oh, I'm sorry. That was so funny. Can we just know that his shorts have ripped and that he's in his trunks? (Laughs more) (as does Andrew) (Gumball swallows a fly and he coughs) Gumball: Uh-oh. I think I swallowed a bug. It flew into my mouth. (Anais giggles) (as does Darwin) Owen: You think he's gonna come to the closet and scare you? Oh boy, How can I explain this? Uh, It's empty. See? Priscilla: Guess who? Owen: Huh? (they both laugh) Franklin: Do you understand me? Zayne: Uhh... Franklin: I said do you understand me? (Zayne laughs) Franklin: D'oh! Zayne: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. He made me laugh. Uh, please. Not back to the start. I've got it. Franklin: I said do you understand me? (Zayne laughs) (Franklin groans) (Zayne laughs more) Pipsqueak: I'm packing you an extra stick and your toothpaste just in case. And if you get hungry, Here's some tree bark and a screw. I don't know what it's for, But you'll never know. Elroy: Gosh. Thanks. Rompo: Go get them, Stephen Squeaksy. Tongueo: You buffoon! It's Squirrelsky. Not Squeaksy. Rompo: What? Tongueo: You're messing up the scene. Rompo: Sorry. Tongueo: We'll never do more spoof traveling if we're messing things up. Rompo: Let me do it over. Keep rolling. Tongueo: Enough! (He growls) Tongueo: You're making it worst. (Robert sits down) Robert: Whoops! (His bottom gets stuck) (he laughs) (Tries to get up) (and ends up walking funny) (He giggles) Robert: A little help, please? (Laughs) (and continues to walk) Mrs. Lovers: To infinity and beyond! Johnny Bravo: Cut! Mrs. Lovers: I'm sorry. I can't resist. Can you blame me? Okay, Let's start again. Sorry. Wallace: Outtake. Pipsqueak: And a hockeypuff, If you have time for hockey, And a pencil, And stress ball, And a scarf. Elroy: Thanks. Andrina: Wait a minute. Teresa? That witch. She's trying to make Stephen to love her. Rocky: There's something else. Andrina: What? Rocky: Look straight into the hallway. Andrina: What? Rocky: Look straight into the hallway. Andrina: I think you mean oak plate into the wallhey. Rocky: What? Does it not mean? Andrina: Maybe you should take a minute to pip spray or ip sgray. (they both laugh) Amanda: And thank you for marrying me, Tails. Tails: Me? (Their tails get tied up) Both: Whoops! Amanda: Ow! It hurts! It is! Can we cut? Ow! Tails: Yes, please. Anais: Stephen, After much deliveration... Whoa! (SPLAT!) (We laugh) (at poor Anais) Pipsqueak: And a lovely shaky snowglobe and a hand buzzer, Be careful, It'll buzz. Elroy: Yeow! (Tongueo and Rompo burp 3 times until Rompo farts) Kanga: Phew. Sandy: Okay, Can we stop? (they both laugh) Sandy: Get Slappy on the phone. (walks away) Kentucky: Why be the boss of the Smoking Crew at all? I mean, You never wanna smoke. Cale: What?! Kentucky: You're right. I don't think it was a good idea myself. Actually, It wasn't my idea, It was... (SMASH!) (Camera falls over) (and breaks) Kentucky: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Is the camera broke? Oh, I'm sorry, Sorry, Sorry! Did I ruined the take? (tries to fix it) Penny: So, Is there a Mrs. Panda you have to nest home with? (tap) (THUD) (it falls on the ground) Penny: Oh, I'm sorry. I thought he was real. (Giggles) Oh dear. Put that thing in my car. (chuckles) Phineas: (burps) Whew! I don't remember eating that. Inspector Gadget: Cut! Kirk: I can't believe it! Yoses: That's so funny. Gregory: Why did he do that? (they laugh) Phineas: Sorry guys. I had that roast beef sandwich for lunch. Okay, I'm fine now. Sorry. Nia: Good enough. Danny: Let her rip! Einstein: Sure. (Lever is stuck) Stanz: Whoa! (Machine goes haywire) (and out of control) Danny; Shut it off! Stanz: I'm trying. Einstein: Pull the lever! (they pull the lever) Danny: It's making it worse! Einstein: Slow down! Pipsqueak: And jacks, In case you get bored and a red water balloon. (SPLASH!) (Elroy sputters) Elroy: Whoops. Tyler: Who's behind? Ryan: Mine. Wallace: Okay, Cut. Good take. Dexter: Perfect. (Ryan gasp) Ian: Splendid. Alvin: Good. Buck: Splendid. (Edd gets berryjuice in his eye) Edd: Oh! Ow! Ah! My eye! No! Seriously! I've got berry juice in my eye! That stings! (Ed and Eddy laughs) Edd: Please! Stop the filming! (Feisty Badger roars) (loudly) (He sighs) Feisty Badger: Oh, I'm sorry. So sorry Dexter: What? Feisty: That's why I don't think I'm very close. Dexter: Okay? Feisty Badger: Hmm... Oh, I know. I got it. I could lather up some more baddies. That's good. I got it. Some more for me. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. You're finish now, Right? Hello? Sandy: Hello! (Stephen screams) (they both laugh) Owen: Pretend... Pretend that's a pebble. (a pebble is seen) Priscilla: What's my line again? Otto: It's a pebble. Priscilla: I'm sorry. I keep forgetting. Larry 3000: Fair enough. Gumball: I don't think we need to involve Stephen and he's got enough on his plate already. Training his son. Anais: Oh, yes, Darwin. Darwin: Me? (Laughs) Anais: Oops. I meant to say Bradley. (They laugh) Darwin: Okay. Let's try again. Stephen Squirrelsky: Bradley, Are you with me? (Bradley nods) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. Rocky, How about you? Rocky: And so you are knowing that we will do more spoof travels. You know. I'm sure you'll join us for more spoof traveling. Stephen Squirrelsky: Ahem. Rocky: Oh, I'm sorry. Are we back? (Stephen nods) Rocky: Oh, alright, guys. Lovely talking with you. Yes. Anytime you like some tips of chatting. So off you go then. Pipsqueak: And some gum, Blow bubbles and Phanpy treats. Elroy: Phany treats? What for?! Pipsqueak: Well, For the Phanpies! Of course. Come on, Phanpies. Elroy: That's it! I draw the line at Phanpies! Get my Agents on the phones! (Stephen Squirrelsky runs): Okay, Let's move. Keep going. (he and the others run) (Andrew slips) Andrew: Whoops! (CRASH) Andrew: Ouch. Stephen Squirrelsky: Can we get a little more wax on the floor please? Bernice: Sure. Sandy: Stephen, We could... (Hears hammering noises) Is someone hammering? Can we hold the work please? People? Slappy: Am I in the shot? Can you see me? Tia: We're so glad you came. Bye-bye. Bye-bye now. Bye. Bye-bye. Kitty: Remember. Have all popcorn, sweets, and drinks eaten during the film and put their containers in the bin. Hannah: Are they gone? Is everyone? Are they? Huh? Good. (they nod) Tia: Oh my gosh. My cheeks are killing me. Kitty: Mine too. Hannah: We can't smile that often anymore. We're exhausted. All: Cheerio. Category:Bloopers Category:Outtakes Category:Mistakes